


Awaken Your Force (Light His Saber)

by Steel_Wings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Force Pegging, Force Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Wings/pseuds/Steel_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey is curious about the applications of her new force powers, Poe is enthusiastically on board with the idea of being fucked by magic, and Finn is generally open to trying things that will make his partners happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken Your Force (Light His Saber)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure lots of other people have done this already but my brain wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote porn detailing potential uses of the Force for sex. Because I'm in multi-shipper hell, this is established relationship Finn/Poe/Rey. As in all three of them, in a relationship, together.
> 
> I've taken some creative liberties and played a little fast and loose with the Star Wars universe here (Do they have condoms? The world may never know!) but I've tried to keep everything as consistent as possible. 
> 
> Shout out to Cosmopolitan for the laughably absurd title. Also special thanks to [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie) for betaing and kink shaming (I say this with the utmost affection) this fic would not be nearly as coherent without her!

“You can use the Force for sex, you know.” Rey said one day, apropos of nothing. The three of them were lounging on Poe’s bed—it being the largest and the nicest—trading lazy afternoon kisses. Finn traced his hand idly over the curve of Rey’s breast, while he enjoyed the solid line of Poe’s body behind him. He could feel Poe pressing the occasional kiss against his neck, his fingers woven loosely with Rey’s rested atop Finn’s hip. 

Poe perked up in interest, leaning forward to look at her, his weight pressing Finn down into the mattress. 

“Did Luke tell you that?” Rey had been training with Luke Skywalker for months before the two returned together, and they still met up regularly for special lessons. Skywalker is a nice guy, much more friendly and approachable than Finn had imagined the missing legendary hero would be, but Finn couldn’t picture the guy having heart to hearts about his sex life. 

Rey seemed to agree, wrinkling her nose at the suggestion. “Oh course not! Don’t be gross.” She rolled her eyes at Poe, affronted. “It’s just that they’re fairly broad abilities, I can move things with my mind, share thoughts and feelings, make people see things or feel things…” She trailed off, giving Poe a knowing and sympathetic glance. “It wasn’t a huge leap to think of the how one could apply all that to the bedroom.”

“Hypothetically?” Poe and Rey traded conspiratorial smiles.

“The Force contains the memories and thoughts of thousands of Jedi, past and future,” Rey added casually. “I actually did try to check if anyone’s done it before.”

“You tried to use the Force to spy on people having weird magic sex?” Finn asked, a little scandalized.

“No!” Rey exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously and blushing. “I wasn’t trying to watch anyone. I just wanted to know if it could be done, and how.” She trailed off looking for the right words. “It was more like I asked the Force a question.”

“And what did it answer?” Poe raised an eyebrow at her.

“It can definitely be done,” She grinned. “Jedi can touch people from across a room, project pleasure into the minds of others, hold off climax-”

“You want to try it,” Finn guessed. The thought was exciting and chilling at once, letting someone have power over him in such a complete and unwieldy way. He trusted Rey, of course he trusted her, but his practical experience with the Force was pretty much limited to seeing its destructive capabilities on the battle field. “Do you think it’s safe?”

Rey shrugged. “I think so. So many of them do it.” She punctuated this with a meaningful look. “As long as I keep a handle on my mind and my emotions it shouldn’t be a problem.” This wasn’t exactly reassuring, since Finn couldn’t think of a time he was less in control of his mind and emotions than during sex. Then again Rey had always been more level headed than him.

“Do you think you could fuck somebody with it?” Poe’s question was casual, but from their position pressed together from head to heal, Finn could feel Poe’s body responding to the idea, hardening with interest.

Rey nodded. “Don’t see why not.” 

Finn could feel the tension between them like an electric current, passing over him and through him with a nervous shivering thrum. 

“You two want to try it.” It wasn’t a question. Rey’s academic curiosity often translated into a pure and unadulterated desire for exploration. It was one of the things he loved about her, her excitement about new possibilities. For his part, Poe’s interest was clearly more carnal than academic, the evidence of that was pressing insistently against Finn’s back.

The intensity of the conversation faltered, and Finn felt their attention shift jointly to him, soothing hands trailing over him from both sides. “What do you want?” Poe asked. At same time Rey said,

“You trust me, yeah?”

He bent forward to kiss Rey first. She let him keep it soft and sweet for all the hard determination she carried herself with. 

“Of course I trust you,” Finn answered against her mouth before he turned back over his shoulder to press a kiss to the side of Poe’s mouth. “I never thought I’d be getting freaky with ancient mystical forces, that’s for sure, but I guess I can get behind that.” He tried to keep his voice light and teasing. The Force did scare him, but the idea of Rey wanting to use it on them was definitely more pleasantly intimate than uncomfortably frightening, even without taking into account the obvious sexual nature of her proposition.

Poe’s mouth quirked up in a fond half smile, his hand slipping from Rey’s to trail teasingly across Finn’s hip as he followed the natural curve of bone down between his legs. 

“Well don’t feel like you have to just sit by and watch. There’s still plenty of things we can do without the Force.” 

Rey reached up to touch the side of Finn’s face with wide, earnest eyes. “I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want.”

“I want you,” Finn told her. That much was familiar and true at least. He was well acquainted with the arousal that burned low in his gut when he was tangled up with Poe and Rey like this. The heat he felt imagining Rey manipulating his body and mind with the Force was a newer, more alarming, desire. He could trust Poe and Rey with it though. He wanted this, if it was them he was doing it with. Finn arched into them both, angling his hips back into Poe and pressing his face forward into Rey’s hand. “Can we start there?”

Rey smiled before pulling him down for a kiss, her teeth sharp against his lower lip—she liked to kiss hard—licking into his mouth with a forcefulness that made him dizzy. Finn felt himself relaxing into the kiss, drinking in the taste of Rey, spicy and sweet, in his mouth. She broke away to moan when he began dragging his thumb back and forth over a nipple, rough fabric catching and pulling against his hand. Behind him, Poe pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, his wandering hand squeezing once around Finn’s hip, before he pulled away to slide to the floor, insinuating himself between the open vee of Rey’s legs. A reflexive response to the familiar position, Rey lifted her hips off the bed, allowing Poe to easily slide loose fitting pants down her legs and onto the floor. 

Finn watched with interest, his mouth moving to suck playful kisses into the side of Rey’s neck, as Poe nuzzled forward into smooth, cream colored skin, dragging his nose against the sensitive curve of her inner thigh. The teasing caress caused Rey to jerk involuntarily into Poe’s trajectory. Looking up to hotly meet Finn’s gaze, Poe leaned up to press a kiss to soft swell of her sex, already leaking wetness into the thin white underwear stretched across it, his fingers running just under the elastic that rested flush against the crease of her leg. Never one to relish in much teasing, Rey groaned and pushed up impatiently, one hand coming down to lace through Poe’s hair, urging him forward, the other slipping down Finn’s body to curve around the length of him through thick civvies. 

“Come on Dameron,” she goaded, her attention focused on Poe even as her hand continued to grind against Finn’s dick, the combination of erotic visuals and pressure making him groan against her neck. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” 

Poe moaned shamelessly, arching his neck into her grip before sliding his fingers under the waist band of her underwear and pulling them off obligingly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said it with no sarcasm, just a touch of playfulness, already pressing forward eagerly to lick a line up the center of her lips, parting them on his tongue.

Finn watched with growing arousal as Poe’s mouth traced the shape of her lips, moving from one side to the other, circling closer and closer to the sweet wet heat of her cunt with each pass. Pulling back, he flicked his tongue against her clit in short fluttering licks, looking up to meet Finn’s eyes again as Rey bucked up and ground against him, hand still twisted in his hair to hold him in place.

Rey’s other hand slipped inside Finn’s waistband, fingers dragging against him, touch too light to generate any real friction, making him half delirious with want as he jerked against her hand. Her movements were stalled further as she hooked one pale naked thigh over Finn’s hip, Poe’s hands coming up under her knees to hold her legs forward and apart as he licked into her, opening her up on his tongue with a series of obscene moans. 

It was always clear, watching Poe go down on someone, how much he enjoyed it, his eyes sliding shut in bliss even as his jaw worked furiously to shake the body beneath his mouth apart. Rey jerked and gasped between them, cursing in a jumbled mix of basic and several, more crude, alien languages. 

Finn could see the tell-tale signs of climax building in her body, her hips rocking steadily back into the mouth fucking her even as her body tensed, the muscles in her legs and abdomen standing out in stark relief. Eager to feel her come undone, Finn reached down to rub her clit, running two fingers back and forth across it in the fast gentle strokes he knew she liked. 

Rey fell quickly into incoherence, wet breathy gasps which sounded as if they were being punched out of her forming a soundtrack to the rhythm he and Poe had set. Her thighs shook against them and slick wetness beneath Finn’s fingers made it easy to glide smoothly against her, feeling her clit harden and twitch as the two of them brought her closer to the edge. Finn’s dick twitched in sympathy, but Rey’s grip had become a tight vice around him, her hand moving up and down only incrementally, as she scrabbled for something to hold on to. 

Rey came with a high pitched groan, the frantic jerking of her hips breaking off as her body pulsed against Finn’s fingers. He continued to work her clit, fast and merciless, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure for as long as possible. As she came down, her body physically sagging back against the mattress, Finn slowed his speed to a lazy drag, eliciting shivers on each pass. Her hand had relaxed in Poe’s hair, and he moved to kiss her inner thighs, releasing her back down to the bed as he rubbed soothing circles into her skin.

They stayed like that for a long moment, the three of them breathing hard together as Rey recovered. After a minute, her grip around Finn relaxed, her hand beginning to move teasingly over his dick again, dragging across the head in careless movements that made him hotter and harder but were nowhere near enough to bring him off. Her other hand curved questioningly around his arm. “Sit up?”

Finn raised himself off the bed obligingly, curious as Rey extracted her hand from his pants, reaching up to remove first her own shirt and then his, her hands sliding appreciatively over his chest and arms. Her naked breasts drew his attention, standing out small and pretty against hard lines of muscle, and he reached out to cup them, enjoying the supple give against his palms, nipples forming hard points of contact. Rey moved her own hands to his hair and leaned forward to engage him in another round of kissing, sucking hard against his lips and tongue in a way that was very distracting. Her movements were sloppier and less coordinated then before, but no less pleasurable.

He was aware, vaguely, of Poe shifting on the floor, his hands coming up to play along Finn’s waistband in silent question. Obligingly, Finn lifted his hips up as best as he could in his current position, feeling hands drag against his ass and down the backs of his thighs as his pants and underwear were pulled away. Those same calloused hands sliding back up the length of his legs until they reached the top of his thighs, Poe wrapping one hand around him to bring him off with smooth easy strokes. 

“Condom?” Rey broke away to meet Poe’s questioning gaze, looking back at Finn for confirmation before nodding. Finn’s eyes slipped closed again as she pulled him back in for another kiss, only incidentally aware of Poe shifting on the floor, the sound of tearing foil, and the glide of the his hand pulling the condom over him before resuming their easy rhythm.

Rey swung a leg over his lap without breaking the kiss, and Finn dropped his hands instinctively to her hips to steady her as she rocked down against him, sliding slickly against his dick and Poe’s fist. Poe moved him teasingly against her in response, dragging Finn’s head back and forth against her lips and rubbing him against her clit. As if they were operating with one mind, Rey widened her stance as Poe guided Finn inside her, holding him in position while she sank down, tight wet heat enveloping him inch by agonizing inch. 

Finn broke the kiss to gasp against her collarbone, dizzy from the sudden intense pressure and feverish warmth around him, his hips jerking up helplessly to seek more. He felt Poe’s hand slip away as Rey sunk down even lower, bouncing experimentally in his lap. Beside them, Poe climbed back onto the bed, tugging his own clothes off as he went, before settling in behind Finn. 

Leaning back into the solid wall of Poe’s body for stability, Finn moved with Rey to set a steady rhythm, his hands guiding her hips as they rose and snapped back down against him. Poe pressed kisses to his shoulders, his neck, and the side of his face from behind him, whispering endearments into his skin. 

“Fuck, so hot babe.” Against his back Finn could feel Poe’s fist moving to bring himself off in a steady pace that matched the rise and fall of Rey in his lap.

Hands slipping from his hair to rest at the base of his neck, Rey looked past him to speak directly to Poe. “You ready?” 

Poe nodded enthusiastically against his shoulder. “Hell yeah.”

Finn looked up in interest in time to see Rey’s small nod of acknowledgement, her face slipping into an almost meditative expression as she concentrated on what Finn guessed was The Force. 

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” 

To Finn, nothing seemed to change. Closing her eyes, Rey took on the deep centered breathing he’d come to associate with her training, her body still maintaining rhythm with his as he moved inside her, pushing up again and again into that glorious tight heat. After a moment, Poe tensed against him, collapsing forward with a deep groan, his head falling to rest on Finn’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck!” His next words were breathless and shaky, desperate and pleading. “Don’t stop!” 

Rey smiled, just a little, as Poe gasped and bucked against him, reaching forward to grab hold of Finn’s biceps in a desperate, clinging grip. His dick trapped between them, Poe rutted helplessly against Finn’s back, cursing and gasping as wave after wave of pleasure seemed to knock over him. 

Poe was always responsive when Finn fucked him, but this was something else. He was so desperate so quickly, jerking helplessly to try to find relief from a body he couldn’t touch. It was intensely erotic, and it made Finn push up harder into Rey, suddenly aching to chase the spooling thread of pleasure that had been building inside him.

Rey reached up to touch his face, causing him to open eyes he didn’t remember closing and meet her gaze. Her pupils were blown huge and dark, the look she gave him focused and burning with lust. 

“Want to try something. Can I try something?” 

Finn shivered. He could already feel himself getting close to the edge, but the thought of Rey using force powers on him, when he could plainly see what they were doing to Poe, filled him with a raw, hungry, sort of excitement. 

“Yeah. Anything,” he answered truthfully. He trusted Rey, and he wanted to know what she could make him feel, how she could take him apart with her mind as well as her body. 

“Gonna try and link us together,” Rey slurred, her eyes drifting shut again, “You feel what I feel and I feel what you feel.”

Poe groaned encouragingly into his neck, clearly lost in a daze of pleasure. Finn nodded against her hand. Almost immediately, he could feel Rey pressing into the edges of his mind, as if she’d barely been holding back from reaching out for him like this. At first there was just an impression of her pleasure, spreading over him and filling him with a hazy sort of satisfaction. As her confidence in the connection grew, the feelings intensified, until it felt like being in two places at once, drifting in and out of his body, hyperaware and beyond awareness all at once. 

He could still feel himself pressed between Rey and Poe, sinking into the sweet pulling heat of her, but he could also feel an echo of what Rey must have been feeling, the distant sensation of being fucked, something indefinable inside him filling up and setting his nerves on fire. Pulled under by the sudden intensity, his senses flooded beyond belief and Finn came with a shout, hardly aware of anything beyond the feeling of release, overwhelming desire and urgency still pulsing through him from Rey’s mind. 

He felt his own pleasure ricochet back through her, like a rubber band snapping, her second climax rocking through him, lighting up his nerves anew, before the aftershocks of release had even faded. Sure that he must have passed out, and yet still blissfully aware, Finn felt their bodies pulsing together, helpless, within an endless feedback loop. Each wave of ecstasy triggering an echoing rush of pleasure. 

Without warning, the connection abruptly severed, the feeling like being doused in cold water, leaving him helplessly bereft. Rey pressed shaking kisses into his check and Finn realized distantly, with his body on the verge of total collapse from exhaustion, that he was crying. 

Behind him Poe let out a whimpering gasp, his voice muffled against the column of Finn’s neck. “Don’t stop! Fuck please, don’t stop.” 

Rey nodded weakly, slipping back into an almost trance. Finn reached up to run shaking hands through her hair and down her back, hoping to ease her mind and soothe her body. 

Rey seemed to have redoubled her efforts, because Poe jerked against him roughly before falling back into the mattress, his hand working furiously over his dick, bottom lip caught in his teeth as he chased release. Unsteadily, Finn followed his descent onto the bed, pulling Rey with him, the two collapsing in a tangled heap of limbs. Close to the edge, Poe reached out to grip Finn’s hand, a constant stream of moans and barely coherent words slipping from his mouth as he turned his head roughly from side to side. “Close, so close, oh fuck, right there, don’t stop!”

Rey didn’t break her focus, but she murmured back soothing words of praise. 

“You’re so good. Doing so good, Poe.” There was a note of wonder in her voice, and Finn wondered distantly what this felt like for her, an indefinable piece of herself pressing inside of Poe, maybe. Curious, Finn reached down with his free hand to run a light and teasing touch over the curve of Poe’s ass. Running his fingers down the crease, he traced over Poe’s hole and found it stretched wide and open around an invisible intrusion, clenching desperately against the open air. In disbelief, Finn tranced a finger around the rim, feeling the skin there flutter in response as Poe groaned helplessly and rocked back against him. Rey kept up her slew of encouragement, her voice slurred by exhaustion but still warm and fond. “Let go okay? You did so good, let go.”

At her words, or Finn’s touch, or both, Poe jerked forward helplessly into his hand, coming spectacularly over his own stomach and chest. His body shaking with exertion and oversensitivity, Poe’s legs gave out under him and the bed trembled under the sudden weight of his collapse. 

Finn felt Rey relax against him, the tension leaving her body as she allowed herself to take huge gulps of air again, matching Poe and his own harsh panting. 

“That was,” Finn made a vague gesture to try and incorporate everything he was feeling, too tired to gather his thoughts never mind put them into words.

“You’re incredible,” Poe interjected, his gaze still unfocused and hazy as he addressed the ceiling. Finn figured the sentiment summed up what he’d wanted to say pretty nicely anyway. Poe licked his lips and turned to face them both, a large grin spreading slow and lazy across his face. “Fuck Rey I don’t think I can walk.” At the anxious look she shot him, Poe shook his head emphatically. “I mean that in the best possible way. Trust me, that felt good. Really good.” He lifted Finn’s hand, still held loosely in his, and pulled it up to his mouth to press a kiss into the palm. “If you two manage to kill me with sex, then I died with no regrets okay?” He tried for a wink that came out more like a sleepy blink, eliciting a barely suppressed laugh from Finn.

“Same here,” he agreed, running one hand through Rey’s hair absently while Poe nuzzled into the other. That had been…intense wasn’t even the right word. It didn’t encompass enough. It felt like he was on the adrenalin and endorphin rush of his life. What a way to spend an afternoon. He didn’t think he could stop smiling right now if he tried.

Rey hid her face against Finn’s chest, smiling. “You two are idiots.”

Exhaustion creeping over his bones, Finn felt his eyes drifting shut. “Maybe it’s a side effect of the Jedi sex stuff,” he teased. “You’ve gone and given us permanent brain damage.” He did his best to look aghast, tired as he was.

Rey elbowed him in the ribs, but there wasn’t any real malice behind the attack. 

“Very funny.” She rolled off of him to allow him more room to breathe, reaching down to remove and tie off the condom before dropping it off the side of the bed into a small trash bin.

Poe shifted down to settle his head against Finn’s shoulder, his free arm draping across his chest to settle fondly on Rey’s back. 

“I’m officially designating this room a no-talking zone,” he said around a yawn. “Feels like I’m going to need to sleep for a week to be ready to fly tomorrow.” 

Still feeling giddy, Finn pressed a kiss to Rey’s forehead—it was damp with sweat, but he was sure his own face was at least twice as bad—before making a fumbling attempt to reach for the sheets pooled at the end of the bed with his feet. After several failed passes, he felt the fabric slip from his toes and slide upwards to cover them, guided by an invisible force. 

“Hey,” he said as he turned to grin at Rey, “I could get used to that.”

“You should try moving us around like that next time,” Poe added sleepily against his skin, “it could be interesting.”

Finn frowned down at him. “What part of being floated around the room sounds sexy to you?”

Poe shrugged one shoulder, his muscles relaxed to the point of clumsiness. “You need a more vivid imagination.”

“Next time?” Rey interjected, a small pleased smile coloring the question. 

“You felt what I felt right?” Finn repeated her earlier words. “Please don’t tell me I was the only one who thought that sex was life changing.”

Rey’s smile turned sly. “Well I guess this would be a good way for me to practice control and creative application of the Force. Luke did say-” A large yawn cut her off, ruining the attempt at suaveness. Unbothered, Rey let the teasing statement drop, lowering her head to Finn’s other shoulder and reaching over to settle her hand over his heart, her eyes drifted shut.

Finn let out an echoing yawn. He generally preferred to sleep on his side, which was impossible in his current position sandwiched between the two of them, but right now he was so tired he was pretty sure he could have slept like a baby chained to the wall of a jail cell. 

For their part, Rey and Poe always seemed able to sleep like the dead at the drop of a hat, the two of them already dozing peacefully against him. He closed his eyes, letting their steady breathing lull his mind into restfulness. The physical press of their bodies, hopelessly tangled up in his own, was as reassuring as any force bond, Finn was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [metaldragonsteelwings](http://metaldragonsteelwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
